


Lethal Flu

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon is sick with the flu and judging from the way Jared is acting, you'd think he was dying from it. Sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethal Flu

He swears to god, he will deck Jared if he doesn’t stop mommy-ing him soon. Soup, tea, water, painkillers, toast, orange juice, extra blanket, windows open, windows closed. Does he need help peeing, showering, brushing his teeth, changing, vomiting? Shannon had cut him off at that point. He doesn’t know where to get the strength to take a swing at Jared, but somehow he will. He has to. Or maybe he can call Tomo and ask him to come over and knock some sense in Jared. Yeah, Tomo’d knock Jared’s lights out if he asked nicely.

The flu isn’t lethal, but right now Shannon wishes it is. Yelling at Jared to leave him alone hadn’t helped, Jared had just smiled sweetly and said he was just cranky because he was sick. Damn right he is sick, sick of Jared and his smothering bullshit. He shudders at the thought of being sick for much longer, he might not survive. Better said, he won’t survive, fact.

It’s not like he never has the flu or a cold or a headache, and usually Jared is never this smothering. Pampering, Jared says, but to him it is just suffocating. He just wants to sleep and make it go away. Fast. Something has to be different this time, but he can’t put his finger on it.

Whatever it is, it is currently making Jared clean the house like a man possessed. The third pile of laundry is in the machine, all windows are cleaned, the carpets are even airing in the backyard. Shannon just hopes he ignores the bed sheets for now, he doesn’t think he can get up at all.

Footsteps creep up the stairs, obviously trying to be soft to not wake him up. He loves Jared for it, but cringes at the knowledge he is on his way to his room anyway. And when he sees Shannon is awake… He debates faking sleep for a second, but decides he can’t do that to his little brother. He means well after all. God, he is such a softy when he’s not feeling well.

The bedroom door opens very slowly and Jared peeks his head in. he smiles brightly when he sees Shannon is awake, but Shannon shakes his head before Jared gets a chance to open his mouth.

‘No talking Jay. And no more cold washcloths, drinks or blankets either.’

Jared’s face falls a little and Shannon feels guilty instantly. He sighs and slips his hand from under the covers to hold it out to Jared.

‘Come here.’

Jared hesitantly enters the room and walks over to the bed. He doesn’t take Shannon’s hand though, so Shannon uses it to fold open his cover.

‘Hop in.’

Jared hesitates visibly.

‘Come on Jare, please?’

Shannon sighs tiredly and closes his eyes. He must be really sick to do this, but all he needs right now is a quiet Jared and warmth. And Jared can provide both, if he manages to keep his mouth shut for just a few minutes.

Jared searching his face for a few seconds before taking off his jeans and getting under the cover. He shuffles closer to Shannon, but that isn’t even nearly enough for Shannon. He turns to his side, swings an arm and a leg over Jared and buries his face in Jared’s neck. There.

When Jared hasn’t relaxed after a few minutes Shannon chuckles softly.

‘Relax Jare, I’m not going to molest you. Unless you ask nicely.’

It was meant to be a joke, but Jared tenses even more, if possible, and Shannon realizes with a shock he hit a little too close to home for Jared. Fuck. Half an hour later, he is still wide awake and Jared is still frozen on his spot. Now what?


End file.
